freedomplanetfandomcom-20200222-history
Arktivus Brevon
Arktiuvs Brevon, the Main Antagonist of Freedom Planet, is an intergalactic warlord with a thirst for conquest and destruction, making him the sworn enemy of both the Coalition of Planets and the Spectrum Chasers. After crash-landing on the planet Avalice, Brevon formulates and executes a plan to turn the three kingdoms against each other, while he steals the Kingdom Stone to power his ship, the Dreadnought, so he and his army can escape the planet and continue his galactic conquest. However, Brevon's plans were foiled by Team Lilac, and the Dreadnought, along with most of his army, was destroyed while he fled in an escape pod. During his absence in Freedom Planet 2, the remnants of Brevon's army continue to fight the Avalicians. Appearance Lord Brevon is large, green Alien with blood red eye, a large, brownish-orange unibrow and a height even the tallest Avalician. He wears orange and metallic grey armor and a brown cape that likely marks his status as a Warlord. Arsenal Brevon's main arsenal consists of a dual-barreled pistol, timed mines and a knife coated with a toxin that is likely used to brainwash and possibly mutate those who get infected. He can also use his cape as a means of combat and flight. Personality Brevon is a cruel and sadistic individual who is perfectly willing to go as far as possible to get what he wants, even using his preferred method of beheading people as a way of dealing with them. He claims his actions to be justified, stating that he's trying to protect his homeworld by eliminating potential threats, when in fact Torque remarks that his constant warmongering have made his own people suffer in the first place. Despite his threatening nature, he can be very nonchalant and tends to sound casual and friendly whenever he speaks. Brevon's cruelty knows no bounds, especially when he must take desperate measures to achieve his goals, even harming innocent children, like Milla, who he mutated in order to stop Lilac and Carol from removing the Kingdom Stone from the Dreadnought's power core. He also said he has no use for forgiveness from anybody who puts his homeworld at risk. Powers and Abilities * Enhanced Strength: Being the main antagonist of Freedom Planet, Brevon can effortlessly handle himself in a fight, having killed and/or corrupted thousands of heroes by himself, as described by Torque. * Enhanced Durability: '''Brevon is able to adapt to and withstand any environment on any planet. * '''Enhanced Speed: '''Despite his size, Brevon is able to move and attack with surprising speed and agility, catching his enemies off guard by making them believe he's too large to move quickly. * '''Enhanced Endurance: '''Brevon is able to take a hit from any attack thrown at him, including shots from the Shuigang Soldiers, but even he couldn't withstand the full fury of a certain "Dragon" he unleashed. Abilities * '''Leadership: Brevon is a skilled tactician and a starship commander, as he was able to lead his army to conquer and destroy hundreds of planets across the galaxy. * '''Killing Instinct: '''Brevon has the instinct to kill his enemies without hesitation or mercy, as shown when he killed the King of Shuigang and the Rogue Warriors simply by beheading them. He'll sometimes keep certain enemies alive to use for his plans, such as brainwashing, interrogation or to torture them just for his amusement. * '''Munitions Expert: '''Brevon is well trained to use various types of weapons such as blasters, knives, explosives and even electricity. * '''Piloting Skills: '''Brevon is able to pilot and control various vehicles and machines, such as the Absolution, his Power Suit and even the Dreadnought. Trivia *Brevon's unibrow looks similar to the mustache of Dr. Eggman, the primary antagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. *Brevon is one of the characters who is confirmed to not have an appearance in Freedom Planet 2, since he survived the Dreadnought crash landing. *Apparently, the original final boss fight with Lord Brevon was so hard that Strife had to slow down the attacks and move the original fight to Hard Mode instead. *Edwyn Tiong jokingly stated in an interview that "when Brevon comes back for FP3, he's gonna come back with TWO knives."Freedom Planet 2 In-Depth Interview w/ Creator & Voice Cast! by 1upTV (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JSn2XtSMptg) Audio References Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Final Bosses Category:Final Dreadnought Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Freedom Planet Bosses Category:Male